


Regentag

by littlevampy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevampy/pseuds/littlevampy
Summary: Ein Regentag bei Crowley und Aziraphale.Meine erste Fanfiction.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Regentag

Ein regnerische Morgen war in einen kalten, stürmischen Nachmittag übergegangen. Aziraphale beschloss, seinen Laden früher zu schließen, um zu verhindern, dass noch mehr Kunden hereinkamen und überall Pfützen sowie matschige Fußabrücke hinterließen. Er verschloss die Türe, zog die Rollos herunter und löschte das Licht. Dann ging er hinauf in seine Wohnung, wo er zuerst nach Crowly sah. Doch dieser lag nicht wie erwartet auf der Couch, dösend, schlafend oder am Handy spielend. Der Engel fand ihn schließlich im Wohnzimmer. Der Dämon blickte in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster. Aziraphale ging in die Küche, setzte einen Apfel-Zimt-Tee auf und brachte 2 Tassen davon ins Wohnzimmer. Eine Tasse stellte er auf dem Couchtisch ab. Er nahm eine Decke von der Couch und trat zu Crowley. Er platzierte die Tasse auf dem Fensterbrett und legte die Decke um Crowleys Schulter. Zärtlich küsste er das Schlangensigil. Crowley nahm die Tasse und schloss die Augen. Ein sanftes Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht. Er war zu Hause, geborgen in der Liebe seines Engels.


End file.
